


Best Buddy Bukkake Bonanza

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bukkake, M/M, Microphilia, single person bukkake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite has something he wants John to try with him, and John has always been a little helpless to his strange and unpredictable whims and desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Buddy Bukkake Bonanza

There were a lot of things in John's life that hadn't worked out very well. His attempt to create a bustling and profiting lemonade stand had fallen through after two dollars of profit and one very thirsty child. Computer programming was not going to be a good future career with his current skills. And, most importantly, the entire world and everything he knew had been destroyed because he'd wanted to play a video game with his three closest friends for his descent into the murky depths of teenagerdom. 

All of the things that hadn't quite panned out aside, there was one thing that had worked out very positively for John. 

Davesprite. 

He was honestly the best thing that had happened in forever. John was thoroughly convinced that Dave was the most honest guy ever, behind all that bullshit that spewed from his mouth like a broken soda fountain. He didn't have a lot of competition for that spot, but he still would have won it fair and square against seven billion people, John was sure. 

There really wasn't anything different about dating or not dating Davesprite, except the presence of extra affection. Extra hugging, and cuddling, and the addition of the elusive and titillating _kiss_. John shivered just thinking about it.

He didn't think very many of those kisses would be happening though, considering the tiny orange form curled up in his hand. He still liked to get Jade to shrink him down sometimes, and it'd taken a lot of convincing to get him to admit why. Three Doritos, two kisses, and one over-exaggerated pout later, he'd told John that it made him feel safe, being small. Well, that was paraphrasing it a little, but it was basically what he'd said!

As if cued by John's insistent thoughts about dating him, Davesprite stirred, looking up and then around the room blearily, gathering his bearings. While he was still in that confused state between sleep and wake, John seized the chance to grab his attention, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his head.

He responded by not responding, urging John to push a little further. His finger tilted up Davesprite's chin, the action rewarding him with an offended frown. It was probably meant to discourage him, but when Davesprite was so tiny he just looked harmless and adorable no matter what he did! John couldn't resist cooing at him, petting the side of his face. “You know, you were really happy in my hand like that, when you were asleep. I bet you were having all sorts of good dreams, right?” Because he felt safe, obviously. John was proud of himself for recalling this fact and offering it to Davesprite on a silver platter.

The responding smile on his boyfriend's face assured him he was right in his pride. “I was having all sorts of good dreams,” his sweet smile quickly turned smug. “I was having this awesome dream where you tugged your dick out and fucked me on this couch right here.”

That explained the smugness. John frowned, trying to keep a neutral disposition. He'd been intimate with Davesprite a few times now, but the idea of doing it when he was so small was.. A bit worrying. What if he hurt him? Experimentation was alright and all, but there were lines that had to be drawn.

“That's an oddly specific dream Dave Sprite. Are you sure you didn't make it up? Besides, I think I would have noticed if you'd been turned on, you were using my hand as your pillow this entire time. And your mattress.”

“Okay, so the couch was in this planetarium I went to when I was five and TZ was watching us fuck while making these slurping noises, but your dick was definitely balls deep in me. And I'm super wet, come on, I'll even prove it,” he was pulling hard on John's thumb, and despite his size, John had to admit that he was pretty damn strong when he wanted to be.

A quick inspection of just the outside of his cloaca revealed a bit of moist warmth. Huh. So he hadn't been lying. “Ugh, fine, whatever. You're pretty wet, I guess. How was that dream a turn on though? That sounds awful.” Strange, he was feeling sort of warm.

“I really wanna fuck, alright?” There was no real fierceness to Davesprite's confession, which was probably attributed to the fact that he was still adjusting John's thumb against his flesh, distracted with trying to find a good position to rub against. Feeling a bit of pity and a lot of amusement for him, John jerked his thumb upwards in one swift motion. He could steal the reigns and control in this situation easily.

The moan his action drew from Davesprite startled him, his cock giving a throb to voice it's approval. He knew his shock and arousal were both glaringly obvious on his face, but the smug grin that curled across Davesprite's lips when he finally got a hold of himself didn't help. 

 

After that, it was sort of a blur. John resigned himself to the fact that Davesprite was going to be fine, and he'd made a convincing case for himself. He called the shots as well, ordering John to strip his pants and boxers asap. It was mortifying, doing what someone smaller than a six inch sub was telling him to, but John found it hard to resist the urge to obey. Apparently, without even realising, he'd just become that willing to appease Davesprite. Plus, he was getting something out of it as well, if his raging boner had anything to say for him.

That didn't mean he wanted to look. He could feel what was happening well enough, thank you very much. There were tiny hands brushing across the sensitive tip of his cock, fingers gripping at the swollen flesh. He didn't think Davesprite was actually even trying to drive him up the wall, but it felt incredible. 

His tail was involved as well, curled around the shaft. First, loosely. Then, after John had moaned gently, he tightened it. When he moved, it was like John was being jerked off with one finger, the ultimate tease. He was moving a lot, considering he was adjusting himself, rubbing the wet slit of his cloaca on John's heated flesh to bring himself to orgasm. 

The worst part, undeniably, was that Davesprite knew how embarrassing the whole spectacle was for John, but he just _wouldn't stop talking_. And his voice, as distant and slightly high pitched as it was, single-handedly served as John's biggest turn-on. 

“You like that, don't you? Come on dude, I can feel you twitching. Like a mechanical bull. It's supposed to get harder the longer you hang on, but the only thing getting harder here is you.” John groaned, equal parts aroused and exasperated as Davesprite spoke, barely a hitch in his voice despite the fact that he'd been grinding against John for at least five minutes.

Unbelievably, even with Davesprite's absolutely dismal dirty talk, John felt a familiar warmth curling in his gut, his balls tightening. Either Davesprite was unaware or uncaring, but he still hadn't stopped talking. “Feels pretty damn good on my end. Real shame you can't fuck me like this.”

The muscles in John's stomach clenched, his entire body tensing. “Dave, I-”

“What, sorry? I can't hear from here. Sorta busy.”

“I'm-- Dave Sprite, I'm going-” He never actually got to finish his sentence. Davesprite, obviously more engrossed with whatever he was doing between John's legs, pulled away to look at the thick glob of pre that had attached itself to his body. 

“Whoa, hey, what's this down here? Is Egbert jr. excited to see me? Took you long enou- Hey- Hey, what's the big idea-!” Somehow, in all their preparations, neither of them had realized that John might manage to actually cum with Davesprite rocking against him. Shocked, but unable to look away, John stared through his hands as he came. He didn't necessarily have a large load, but Davesprite was so small, quickly becoming absolutely drenched in cum. He looked like something out of a hentai.

“You look like something out a hentai,” John muttered, repeating his own thoughts into the room. Davesprite, soaked and sticky, just glared at him. Feeling a little bad, John offered his hand up. It was pretty gross feeling his spunk squelch into the lines of his palm, but since it was equally his part in this mess, he held back his comments. 

Davesprite, obviously disgruntled and unsatisfied, looked a mess. He clutched John's thumb firmly- that same thumb that he'd started everything with. “Next time, give me some warning.”

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with [Dzu](http://prinvent.tumblr.com/) from waaaaaaaay back in March that I forgot to post!
> 
> Based on [this](http://prinvent.tumblr.com/post/141115518282/) fantastic little piece of art I was given for my birthday.


End file.
